1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor, and more particularly to a spelling verifier and corrector, a new technology for checking the spelling of a word and showing candidates for correct spelling of the word.
2. Related Background Art
The spelling verifier and corrector, recently employed in word processors for the English language, is used for detecting a misspelling and suggesting candidate correct words for the misspelled word. Usually there are shown plural candidate words for a misspelled word.
In the correction of a misspelled word, in word processors with a large display such as a cathode ray tube, the display area is divided to simultaneously display plural candidate correct words estimated from the misspelled word, as well as the associated text being processed. However, in an electronic typewriter as shown in FIG. 1, the capacity of the display unit 4 is limited, for example to 2 rows, and may be less than the number of rows required to display the candidate words. Therefore, the technology for a large display unit cannot be directly utilized in this case.